The Parent Trap
by KaitlynBelle
Summary: Harry and Hermione got married, had twins, and got a divorce. When Hallie Potter and Hilary Granger meet at a Muggle camp, they come up with a plan to get their parents back together. Exactly like the movie, but I have my owns parts mixed in. Fixed!
1. Hallie

A/N: Okay guys, I love the Disney version of this movie and it was my all-time favorite when it came out (I was only nine years old). So I've decided to write the fic using the HP characters. I also love H/H, so you know this is going to be about their kids. 

Disclaimer: Erm, I'm just using the screenplay/script so please don't blame me for anything. I don't own it so don't sue. Of course, the HP characters belong to JKR.

* * *

**The Parent Trap**

_Chapter One_

Hallie

* * *

In the southern part of Maine, three large camp buses climbed up a mountain road lined with flourishing green trees on either side. The name, 'Camp Walden' flashed in the bright sun off the metal sides of the buses as they turned onto a narrow, dirt road and drove through a freshly painted wooden gate.

Camp Walden was a beautiful all-girls camp, indeed. It had a magnificent lake, which sparkled in the distance with red canoes lined up on its shores. Everything was quiet, serene, and peaceful. Was.

Suddenly, the honking of the buses distrubed the placidity and formally announced the first day of camp. The buses came to stop in front of the main lodge and what seemed like a never-ending line of hundreds of girls made their way slowly to the building.

Soon, the lodge was filled with them. Carrying pillows, stuffed animals, backpacks; girls of all ages gather into huge crowds, their ponytails swinging and lips moving non-stop. Shireks filled the air as they greeted one another and start to make new friends. The whole place was crawling with nothing but the female sex, the only men being the bus drivers who were already trying to escape back to the comfort and quietness of their now-empty buses after tossing the girls' duffel bags and luggage into a pile on the middle of the ground. The teen counselors were rushing about, trying to form some sort of order, but to no such avail. It was pure chaos and pandemonium.

Melena McGonagall, a witch in her late fourties who was in charge of the Muggle camp, shook her head at the distraught and disorder and grabbed a loudspeaker. She was dressed as a Muggle camp director, in a green Camp Walden tee-shirt and khaki shorts, as was her daughter, Melissa McGonagall, who was first lieutenant of the camp, tanned, tall, and in her late twenties. She also held a loudspeaker.

"Good morning ladies, and welcome to Camp Walden. I'm Melena, your Camp Director and this is my daughter and right hand man, Melissa. Girls, please find your duffels as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Melissa, 'bunk assignments, if you please."

Melissa lifted her loudspeaker and started yelling out the sleeping assignments right into her mother's ear. Melena covered her ears, and winced.

"Abbot Katelyn, Iroquois, bunk seven! Boot, Julia! Chickasaw, bunk five!" A girl, most likely Julia, let out a extremely loud cheer. "Davies, Daisy! Kickapoos, bunk three!"

An eleven year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair, and emerald-green eyes popped up from behind the huge mountain of sport bags and duffels. Hallie Potter.

"Okay, found my duffel, now the question is, how do I get it out?" she asked herself.

Hallie was wearing blue overalls, a baseball cap that said 'Girls Rule', sunglasses, and a sweat-shirt tied around her waist. Her ears were pierced, she was wearing bright red high tops and metallic blue nail polish.

She grabbed the handle of her duffel bag and pulled. "Okay, I can do it." Hallie pulled and tugged as hard as she could and still, the bag would not budge, besides, her face was starting to turn pink. "Okay, no I can't."

A skinny girl, seeing Hallie having trouble, walks over, carrying her duffel bag on her shoulder and chewing gum. Rachael Finnegan.

"You must be new," she said.

"How can you tell?" asked Hallie.

Rachael grinned and said, "You didn't know to grab your duffel before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks, it's the big yellow one," said Hallie, pointing out her duffel.

The two girls lift the strap and try to pull the bag out. Rachael turned to Hallie, "Cool hat," she said.

Hallie smiled, "Thanks, it was a going away gift from my Dad."

Rachael and Hallie tug even harder on the strap befor the bus drivers threw another half-dozen duffels ontop of Hallie's. Both girls shot the men a look.

Just then, Nicole McMillan, a strapping ten year-old in a tie-dye T-shirt, beads and a bandana around her head arrives and easily pulls her duffel from the center of the pile.

"Now that's my kind of woman," said Hallie.

Rachael cuped her mouth and yelled, "Hey! Tie-dye girl!"

Nicole turned around.

Hallie looked at her and then back at the pile. "Um, would you mind giving me a hand? My duffel's the yellow one, way in there."

Nicole nodded and dropped her duffel. It landed right on Rachael's foot, but Nicole didn't seem to notice...or care.

"You okay?" asked Hallie.

Rachael grabbed her foot, "That would be negative."

Nicole yanked Hallie's duffel out of the pile easily and dropped it on Rachael's other foot.

"OUCH!" yelled Rachael, "Thank you very much!"

Nicole smiled, "You're welcome." Then she looked down at the strap of Hallie's duffel which she was still holding. "Hey, you're from California?" she asked.

Rachael looked surprised, "You are? Do you, like, live in Hollywood?"

"Do you, like, live next door to a movie star?" asked Nicole.

Hallie chuckled, she was used to this kind of reaction. "What are you two, Lucy and Ethel?" she asked, referring to popular, old Muggle icons. "I've never even been to Hollywood. I live in Napa, that's in Northern California, and I live next door to a vineyard," she explained.

Rachael raised her eyebrows, "A whatyard?" she asked.

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my Dad, we own a vineyard," said Hallie, and then changed the subject, "What bunk are you guys in?"

"Arapaho," said Rachael and Nicole at the same time. Then they changed looks which obviously stated they weren't happy being together.

"Potter, Hallie..." came a shout from the loudspeaker. It was Melissa, giving out bunks.

Hallie turned around and put her hand in the air. "Yo! Right here!" she yelled back.

Melissa looked over and waved at her. "Arapaho!" she yelled.

The three girls high-fived and started walking towards their cabin.

"So, either of you by any chance know how to play poker?" asked Hallie, she was the Queen of Poker back home and knew she could take on anyone.

When Nicole and Rachael shook their heads, Hallie smirked. "No? That's a shame. So, tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

* * *

A/N: Yes, I already warned you that it was going to be exactly like the movie. So if you've seen this movie one too many times, than feel free to skip ahead to the original chapters. 


	2. Hilary

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Can't believe you guys liked this! But thank you to anyone who reviewed and keep them coming, that was seriously what made me write this chapter. 

Also, check out my new fic, "Perfect". It's D/G and I want to know what you think of it.

* * *

**The Parent Trap**

_Chapter Two_

Hilary

* * *

As the girls walked off, a limousine pulled up in front of the main lodge. The others who were still outside turned to get a better look. Who would be arriving in a limo to a summer camp? A driver, in a dark suit and matching cap, steps out and opens the stretch limo's back door. A British butler with perfect posture, wearing an elegant black suit, and had an extremely proper demeanor gets out of the fancy car. His name is Nicholas.

Nicholas leans into the back-seat and takes the hand of an elegantly dressed eleven year-old, Hilary Granger. Hilary is wearing a powder blue suit, carrying a matching purse and a small vanity case. Her hair is perfectly neat, waist-length, brown, and secured back with a blue headband.

As Hilary turns to Nicholas, the girls get a better look at her and realize she looks exactly like Hallie Potter! Same hair color, same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same height, same weight. Identical in every way.

"Well, here we are - Camp Walden For Girls," said Nicholas, who had strong British accent. He looked around at the busy and chaotic atmosphere and wrinkled his nose. "We travelled six thousand miles for...this?" he asked with obvious disdain.

Hilary also studied the camp. "It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say?" she asked, also speaking with a British accent.

"I don't know if that's precisely the term I would use," commented Nicholas.

Hilary smiled as the limousine driver put four pieces of luggage in a straight line by the butler's side.

"So, let's review your Mother's list, shall we?" asked Nicholas, as he pulled out a small typed list. "Vitamins?"

"Check," answered Hilary, mentally forming the list in her mind.

"Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of daily intake of fruits and vegetables?"

"Check, check."

Nicholas looked up with a questioning look on his face.

Hilary, guessing from his expression said, "Check for fruits, check for vegetables. Go on," she urged.

Nicholas nodded and continued, "Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellent, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, grandfather and of course..." he turned the page and said,"yours truly!"

"Got it all, I think," replied Hilary.

Nicholas, suddenly remembering something, pulled out a card case from his pocket. "Oh, and here's a little something from your grandfather: a brand new deck of cards," he said, handing the case to Hilary. "Maybe you'll find someone on this continent who can actually whip your tush at poker."

Hilary smiled, "I doubt it but thanks," and then she added, "And thanks for bringing me, Nicholas."

Nicholas was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion and looked away, looking as though he was ready to burst into tears. Then quickly grabbed Hilary, hugged her tightly, and then just as quickly, regains his dignity and steps away.

"And remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up at the end of camp, I'm only a phone-call away," he reminds her.

"I'll be fine," Hiary reassured him. "See you in eight weeks, Nick-ol'-pal."

"Eight weeks it is, Queen of My Heart."

Hilary put out her hand and Nicholas looked at it for a second before placing his hand over hers and they proceeded to do an extravanagantly worked out secret handshake with all kinds of moves in it, including a butt-bump, a wave under the chin, and a shimmy to-and-fro.

When it's over, Nicholas resumes his proper butler demeanor and gets into the limousine, which pulls away soon after.

"Hilary Granger?" came a voice a second after Nicholas left.

Hilary turned around in surprise and was greeted by Melissa McGonagall. "Yes, hello," she said. "I apologize if I'm late. My plane was fogged in leaving Heathrow," she explained. "You know how London is in June."

Melissa looked a bit confused and answered, "Can't say that I do. Never been to jolly-ol-England, but nevertheless, milady, welcome to the U.S. of A., and what we like to think of as the most beautiful spot on God's green earth - Camp Walden." She took a huge sniff of the air and muttered, "Oh, jeez, a bug flew up my nose!" and started swatting the air around her nose, generally looking like she was crazy.

Hilary was a little worried, "Are you all right?" She inwardly cursed herself as she remembered who this was supposed to be: Minerva McGonagall's, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, neice. Of course she'd never been to the U.K., what a stupid thing to say when she had already been informed of that.

"Oh sure. Just one of the hazards of camp life," Melissa replied. She glanced at Hilary's nose and said, "You have a little shnoz...you'll be fine." Pointing at her own nose, she continued, "With this honker, you got problems." Then she noticed Hilary's luggage. "Okey-dokey, let's get this show on the road."

"Can you manage?" asked Hilary, doubting she could carry the luggage herself.

"Manage?" asked Melissa. "Uh, sure...suppose I can. Why not?" She awkardly gathered all of Hilary's luggage and led her towards her bunk.

As they walked to the lodge, Melissa kept stealing glances at Hilary. Finally she asked, "I know this sounds weird, but...have we met before?" Getting distracted as she was talking, Melissa accidently stepped in a gopher hole and stumbled forward.

"Met before?" questioned Hilary. "No, no, I don't think so," she said as she helped support her. "I'm positive I'd remember you."

A couple minutes later, they reached the Navajo Cabin. Huffing and puffing, Melissa led Hilary up the steps and to the wooden and mesh door.

"Showers are to your right, rec room's on the left. Mess Hall is straight ahead; chow's at seven, twelve-fifteen, and six-thirty. Mother gives five demerits for being tardy, so don't be," she explained.

Melissa held the screen door open with her leg as she balanced Hilary's suitcases under arms. "Welcome to the Navajos."

Inside, there were eight cots with seven girls unpacking and changing into their uniforms.

"New arrival, girls," announced Melissa. "Name's Granger."

A cherubic-looking, black girl with her hair in cornrows, looked up from her GameBoy. Her name was Tracy Atkins.

"Your name's Granger?" she asked, a strange look settling on her dark face.

"Hilary Granger," Melissa intervened. "Just arrived from London," she said, dropping Hilary's luggage. "First time in the country, I believe. Right, Hil?" she asked, as though she had known her forever.

"Yes, ma'am, just arrived this morning, which is actually is tonight for, which makes this tomorrow morning, which..." she trailed off as she noticed everyone watching her, "makes me a bit jet-lagged," she finished lamely. "This one mine?" she asked, changing the subject and pointing to an empty cot.

"Yep," answered Melissa. "Has to be made every morning, right after reveille. Mother's a stickler for neatness, so remember to police your area daily. Now, change into your uniform, Granger, chow's at thirteen-hundred...and Mother gives five demerits--"

Hilary cut Melissa short by finishing for her, "--for being tardy. I remember."

A freckle-faced camper with a CD Walkman around her neck caught Hilary's eye and smiled at her. Amanda Wheatly.

"But thank you for reminding me, ma'am," added Hilary.

Melissa grinned back, "Quite welcome, Granger." She started to leave and calle over her shoulder, "Introduce yourself, ladies. Be sociable."

She tripped over a sneaker on her way out and the girls held their laughter as she banged her head on the door frame. As soon as she was gone, all the girls burst into giggles.Marva trips over a sneaker on her way out. The Girls hold in their laughter as she BANGS her head on the door frame. As soon as she's gone, the Girls crack-up.

"How scary is it that that woman's in charge?" asked Amanda.

Hilary silently agreed.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Really short, but the story's just getting started. I know some of you complained about how much it was like the movie, but I had warned you of that in the summary. Don't worry though, I'll tie in some of my own parts a little later.

Who do you guys think should play Harry's fianceé? I was thinking maybe Cho, even though it's a little predictable. But so what? This whole fic's supposed to be predictable.


	3. Here Comes Trouble

A/N: Yes, it's been a very long time, but I'm back. Anyway, hope you guys like this one. 

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, I made up the names Hilary, Amanda, Melissa, Melena, Rachael, and Tracy. But it's stil not mine, just using it for my own personal H/H goodness. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Parent Trap**

_Chapter Three_

Here Comes Trouble

* * *

In the dining hall, twenty minutes later, a hundred and fifty girls, all in camp uniforms, arrive for dinner. They spilt into two lines at the buffet table. In one line, Hallie was getting her dinner and in the other line, Hilary was headed straight toward her. They were both busy talking to their friends, laughing and joking about the food, and they didn't notice each other.

Hilary reached the front of the line and approached the buffet table at the same time as Hallie. For a split second, they were standing right next to each other. But just as they were about to turn around, face to face, Melena, the camp director, stepped between them with a plate full of food.

"Excuse me, girls...I've just got to have a scoop of those gorgeous strawberries," she said, holding large spoonful. She turned towards Hallie, "Care for some?"

"Oh, no thanks, can't, I'm allergic," answered Hallie as she took her plate and walked out of the line.

Melena then turned towards the other line and offered Hilary some. "How 'bout you, dear? Strawberries?"

Hilary was about to leave, too, but just before walking away, she answered, "Sorry, wish I could, but I'm allergic."

Melena seemed confused and looked back in the direction of Hallie, who had already left. "Oh, yes, allergic. You just told me that," she said, not quite looking up yet. "How'd you get over there? Oh well, first day of camp...you'll have to excuse the ol' girl. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers, yet. I mean sugar in the..." she finally looks up to see a different girl standing in Hallie's spot. So she turns back around to Hilary, but she's not there, either. This only confuses Melena even further. "Now, where'd she go?"

Later that night, Hallie entered the shower house and stepped into an empty stall, beginning to wash her hair. She was wearing a small gold locket around her neck.

Not a minute later, Hilary also walked into the showers and took the stall next to Hallie. She turned on the water, unaware of who was next to her since the girls could not see over the partition. Hilary also had on a gold locket, identical to Hallie's.

Hallie dropped her soap a second later and it slid into next stall. Hilary grabbed the soap bar and reached over the partition to hand it back to whoever was there.

"Here you go," said Hilary.

"Got it! Thanks." Hallie replied.

They both stood frozen for a moment as their fingers touched. A current of some sort was running between them. They both turned to look at their touching hands. Then, at the same time, they both let go.

Hallie lifted her locket to her mouth and starting biting on it. Hilary did the exact same thing as she turned off the water. They shrugged it off as a weird sort of magical energy, thinking they had simply met another witch without knowing it.

The next day at camp, there was a fencing match going on. Two girls, each wearing nylon jackets and wire-mesh masks were in the middle of a duel. The first girl was obviously beating the other girl's butt, as she knocked the other girl's sword out of her hand and pinned her against a wall. The other campers applauded and cheered. Both girls took off their masks and jackets and it turns out that Hallie was the winner.

"Touché! Excellent, girls," exclaimed Melissa, the director's daughter and second in charge of the camp. She raised Hallie's arm in the air, "The winner and still undeafeted champ, Hallie Potter!"

Hallie took a bow and moved off with her friends. Just then, Hilary, Amanda, and Tracy pass by the dueling area in time to hear Melissa ask, "Do we have any challengers?" When none of the girls replied, Melissa frowned. "Oh, c'mon girls, there's gotta be someone that can take down Hallie's title. Someone? Anyone?"

Hilary decided to speak up, since it looked like no one else was going to try it. "Sure, I'll take a whack at it." She snapped on a vest and mask, flipped the sword into the air and caught, and then nodded to Melissa.

Melissa blew her whistle, shouting, "En garde!"

Hallie turned around to face Hilary, but since they were both wearing the masks, they couldn't see each other's faces properly. Hilary saluted briskly with her sword. Hallie hesitated, but then she also did the same. They stood on guard, looking like toy duellers.

'This going to be even better than a wizard's duel!' though Hilary. Hallie had thought the same thing on her first match.

Melissa blew her whistle once more and the real duel began.

Hallie lunged first, but Hilary parried, then attacked. Hallie tried to knock the sword out of Hilary's hand but Hilary deflected the blade, whirled around, and lunged. A point for Hilary!

Hallie got the jump on Hilary and came in low. A point for Hallie! Hallie lunged again, but Hilary caught her sword and swept it in a full circle, pulling them together, mask-to-mask. They broke.

Hallie charged but Hilary side-stepped it and Hallie ran past her, instead. Hallie stoped and whipped around to find Hilary lunging toward her. Hallie stepped back, lost her balance, and fell butt-first into a water trough, landing with a huge splash. The campers exploded with laughter.

Hilary gasped and reached out to help Hallie, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" she asked. But Hallie grabbed Hilary's hand and yanked her into the trough, as well. The campers cracked-up as the two girls sat soaking, side-by-side. They climbed out together and angrily pulled off their masks.

Hilary tossed her long hair while Hallie shook out her short hair.

"Looks like we got ourselves a new camp champ, Miss Hilary Granger!" yelled Melissa. "Let's shake hands, girls."

Neither girl turned around.

"Girls!" scolded Melissa.

Hilary and Hallie finally turned, hands extended. And for the first time, they looked into each other's faces...and froze. Speechless. It was like looking into a mirror.

Hallie extended her again and this time, Hilary reached for it. As they touched, something electric again passed between them. They both looked down at their hands, not knowing what to say.

Just then, their friends joined them and they immediately slipped their hands into their pockets - at the same time. Their friends stopped in their tracks and looked from Hilary to Hallie, stunned at the resemblance. The lunch bell rang and everyone else on the lawn ran towards the Mess Hall.

"Why's everyone staring?" asked Hallie, though most of the girls had already left.

"Don't you see it?" asked Hilary.

"See what?"

"The resemblance," cried Hilary, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "between us."

Hallie looked as though it was the most preposterous idea ever. "Between you and me!" she exclaimed. "A resemblance? Let me see, turn sideways..."

Hilary turned.

"Now the other way..."

Hilary did.

"Hmm," said Hallie, thoughtfully. "Well, your eyes are much closer together than mine. Your ears stick out; your teeth are crooked; and that nose! Well, don't worry, dear, those things can be fixed."

Rachael and Nicole lauged.

Amanda asked Hilary, "Want me to deck her for you?"

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished," interupted Hallie, before Hilary could answer. "You want to know the real difference between us?"

"I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick," remarked Hilary.

Hallie angrily stepped forward, muttering, "Why I oughtta..." but Melissa squeezed between them.

"Okay, ladies, time to break-up this little love fest. Hilary...Hallie," she said, but then how much they looked alike and did a double take. "I mean, Hallie...Hilary. I mean...whoa."

The lunch bell rang again and this time, Amanda and Tracy pulled Hilary away as Rachael and Nicole pulled Hallie away in the other direction.

"That girl is a major loser," said Rachael, as they walked away.

"Yeah," agreed Nicole. "Too bad you couldn't look like someone cooler."

At the same time, on the other side of the lawn, Hilary asked, "Do we really look as much alike as I think we do?"

"It's just a weird freak of nature," said Amanda, slapping her on the back. "Please accept my condolences."

Hilary looked back at Hallie, who was also sneaking a look at her, and quickly turned away.

In the Navajo bunk that night, there was a poker game taking place. A crowd of girls watched as Hilary Granger, who had a Tootsie Pop dangling from the side of her mouth, was playing with four older girls and winning, big-time. A pile of change, crumpled dollar bills, and candy bars lay in the middle.

"Sorry, ladies, read 'em and weep," said Hilary, as she spread out a full-house. The older girls groan and toss in their hands, as Hilary raked in the pot.

"So...that's it? No other takers?" she asked.

"You've already taken in everybody," stated a younger girl.

A crisp, new, five dollar bill floated onto the cot.

"Not everybody," came a voice.

Hallie Potter was standing over Hilary, a smile on her face.

Moments later, Hallie was skillfully shuffling a deck of cards. She dealt the cards, and the next thing you know, the two girls were going one-on-one, shuffling, dealing, drawing, bluffing. First, Hilary took it...then Hallie...then Hilary. It was back and forth, until finally, the entire pot sat in front of Hallie and Hilary was down to her last dollar. It was winner take all.

"Three bucks," said Hallie, tossing in her bet.

Hilary checked her hand, she was holding a straight. She bit her lip, knowing she was holding a winning hand.

"Tell you what I'm going to do; since you're almost tapped out, I'll make you a deal: loser jumps into the lake after the game," suggested Hallie.

Hilary grinned. "Excellent."

"Nude."

"Even more excellent," commented Hilary, as she laid down her cards. "Queen high straight."

Hallie smirked widely, "In your honor," she said in a fake British accent. "A Royal Flush."

Hilary gaped.

"Start unzipping, Princess."

That night, Hilary was taking off her camp uniform. She watched in regret as it fell onto the sand. Slowly, she started stepping away from her clothes.

The girls from the poker game were huddled together on shore, holding dimly lit candles. Hallie was standing in the center of the group, a content smile on her face.

Rachael watched Hilary walk to the lake. "That girl's butt looks awfully familiar," she said.

Hallie raised her eyebrows and gave her a weird look.

"It does!" exclaimed Rachael.

Hilary reached the dock; her teeth were chattering. She turned back to look at the girls, once more. Hallie and her friends waved. Hilary saluted them as her legs gracefully sliced through the water in a perfect dive.

While Hilary was underwater, Nicole loudly whispered, "Hurry! Let's get her clothes!"

The girls started giggling as they grabbed Hilary's uniform and shoes and took off through the woods.

Hilary finally popped up out of the water, but everyone was gone. She hurried out of the lake and across the sand where she left her clothes on an old log, but nothing was there.

"Uh! That girl..." she groaned. "Well, if that's the way she wants, then let the games begin," she said, with her eyes narrowed and a frown on her face.

The next day, Hallie and her friends were truding back to their cabin after a hot, sweaty, and tiring hike.

"I swear I heard that girl sneezing all the way across the Mess Hall this morning," said Hallie, as she was riding piggy-back on Nicole. The others laughed as Hallie yawned. "I am so tired. I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping till lunch!"

Nicole stopped, looking up at the roof of their bunk and Hallie slid off her back. "That does not seem like a possibility, babe."

"Why not?" asked Hallie.

Nicole simply pointed to the roof, "That's 'why not'."

Hallie stopped in her tracks, her eyes raising to the roof of the cabin, where every single cot was now perched. "No way," she breathed.

Later, that night, the lights were out and everything was quiet and peaceful. Suddenly, three shadowy figures ran silently towards Hilary's bunk.

Inside the cabin, the girls were sleeping soundly as the door squeaked open. Hallie stepped in, signalling 'the coast is clear' and Nicole and Rachael also tip-toed in, carrying strange, unidentifiable objects.

They all quickly got to work, opening and pouring a jar of honey into a pair of Adidas, squirting shaving cream onto a pillowcase, winding a ball of twine around a bedpost and zigzagging it across the room, emptying an industrial-size can of chocolate into a bucket, and dumping Wesson oil all over the floor.

Very early, the following morning, a sleepy seven-year-old with a bugle played reveille...badly. In the Navajo bunk, the cabin resembled a giant spiderweb. Mazes of string were everywhere. The sound of Emille reverberated through the room as the girls got out of bed, slid in the oil, got stuck in the honey, tripped over the string...more chaos ensued and a lot of yelling and screaming could be heard from far away.

Hilary stood up, dripping in shaving cream. "Eww..." she grumbled, reaching out for the bedpost. Unbeknowest to her, she had pulled a string as well, and two water balloons shot down from somewhere up above. Hilary shrieked as she dodged the balloons, which bust upon hitting the floor, splashing water around her ankles.

"She didn't get me," Hilary said in relief. Just then, another water balloon, much larger than the other two, slowly descended and hit her, smack on the top of her head, soaking her completely. "She is, without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature that ever walked the planet!" she exclaimed angrily.

Outside, Hallie, Rachael, and Nicole were peeking in the windows, thrilled with their achievement. Upon hearing Hilary's angry shout, Hallie impersonated Elvis Presley, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Just then, the two camp directors, Melena and her daughter, Melissa appeared behind them, clipboards in hand.

" 'Morning, girls," said Melena.

The three girls were still busy enjoying the pandemonium they had created inside the Navajo bunk and absent-mindedly greeted the two women, " 'Morning, Mels,"

'Mels' is what all the campers called the mother-daughter team since both of their names started with M-E-L.

After realizing just exactly who was behind them, the girls freaked out. "Mels!"

Melissa climbed the steps to Hilary's bunk and sang out, "Na-va-jos! Surprise inspection! Ten-shun!" then she turned back to her mother, "Mom, why don't you do the honors?"

Melena nodded and reached for the screen door handle but Hallie rushed to her before she could open it.

"No! No, don't go in there!"

Hilary, meanwhile, crossed to her side of the screen door and watched, wondering what Hallie was up to.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting," Hallie quickly lied.

But Melena looked more determined than ever to get inside. "Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in." She started to open the door, not realizing that she was pulling on a string which was attached to a bucket that was about to tip right over her head.

Hallie's eyes shot up to the bucket, and then back to Melena. "No, really, let go of that door. I insist. She's highly contagious."

"Actually, we're all fine in here," came Hilary's voice from the other side of the door. "Unless Hallie Potter knows something we don't know." She saw Hallie's eyes dart up to the bucket again. "Open the door and come on in, ma'am."

With that, Melena swung open the door, tipping the bucket which was filled with Hershey's syrup. She was instantly covered head-to-toe in deep, dark, rich chocolate.

Melissa, on the other hand, screamed as she slipped in the syrup, accidentally pushing her mother into the cabin. Then she also slid inside, blinded by the chocolate.

Both the Mels screamed as they slipped and slid everywhere, getting tangled up in the strings, honey, shaving cream, and other monstrosities. They both ended up falling flat on their butts on the hardwood.

Melissa tried standing up a couple times, and finally achieved it, after feeling around for some support since she stil couldn't see. She had grabbed a Barbie doll, which happened to be attached to the overhead fan by twine. Pulling on the doll, she accidentally turned the fan on and as it started to spin, bright, white, pillow goose feathers flew everywhere, sticking onto the syrup the two Mels were already covered in. Melissa screamed once more as she fell back down.

A few minutes later, Hilary and Hallie were standing side-by-side as Melena paced in front of them, holding a towel, still wiping off the thick chocolate. Melissa stood by her side, also spotted in chocolate.

"Congratulations, ladies," began a very angry Melena. "That little stunt was the most revolting display of hooliganism ever to take place on these hollowed grounds."

"A-men," added Melissa.

"And worst of all," continued Melena. "Coming from two sisters who should be setting an example for the entire--"

She was cut off by Hilary. "We're not sisters, ma'am."

Melena turned to look at them more closely.

"We've never even seen each other before," put in Halle.

Melena was astounded, "That's impossible."

"I'm afraid the look-alike thing as been the crux of the problem, Chief," said Melissa.

"Well, whatever the excuse, I recommend immediate dismissal." Melena ordered.

Hallie looked wide-eyed at the directors of the camp. "You're sending us home?"

Melissa looked thoughtfully at her mother. "That somehow says we failed, doesn't it, Mom?"

Melena sighed, "All right, all right...let me just think..."

"Uh-oh," said Melissa, under her breath.

The entire camp of one-hundred-and-fifty girls, all dressed sharply in their green and white uniforms hiked up relatively flat terrain and down a wide path as ten of the band members played the funeral theme on their trumpet and trombones.

The two Mels lead Hilary and Hallie a little in front of the others, marching solemnly behind them. Hallie had her duffel bag balanced on her shoulder and was watching Hilary stuggle with her many pieces of luggage.

'I really should help her,' thought Hallie. 'But she almost got both of us sent home!'

"To the Isolation Bunk!" shouted Melena into the loudspeaker.

Melissa glared at the two girls, her lips in a weird smirk, as she twirled her hand and pointed to a small, lone cabin sitting atop of a hill.

"We've got six more weeks left at camp and you two are going to spend every glorious one of them - together. You'll eat together, bunk together, and do all you activities together. Either you'll find a way to get along or you'll punish yourselves much better than I ever could," Melena told the girls.

"You'll thank us for this, you'll see," said Melissa, as they left. Leaving Hilary and Hallie alone and - even worse - with each other.

The two girls walked quietly into the cabin, it had just two cots and two trunks, but they didn't complain. Hilary lifted her suitcases onto the bed and neatly started to unpack her things. Hallie, on the other hand, flipped open her trunk, unzipped her duffel, and shook out her belonging like she was emptying a bag of potato chips into a bowl.

At the Mess Hall, that afternoon, a sign hung above the far corner of the cafeteria read: Isolation Table - Do Not Disturb. There sat Hilary and Hallie, directly under the sign. They were separated from the other campers and ate without speaking.

Hilary was eating a well-balanced meal while she read a thick book. Hallie was munching on a cheeseburger and fries and playing on her Game Boy. They didn't even look at each other.

In the dance room, that day, Hilary was dressed in a black leotard, her long, brown hair in a bun, standing at the ballet barre, and practicing her pliés to Swan Lake.

Hallie entered the room in black, bike shorts and a sports bra, carrying a boombox. She ignored Hilary, turned on a Jennifer Lopez CD and started practicing a hip-hop routine.

Annoyed, Hilary turned up Swan Lake. Hallie blasted J.Lo right back at her.

In the bath house, that night, Hallie stood in front of her mirror, in pajama bottoms and a T-shirt, combing her wet hair. She wrapped a towel around her head, just as Hilary's friend, Amanda, entered.

Amanda squealed as she saw Hallie. "Hilary, hi! Oh man, I can not believe they stuck you with that Hallie person. I feel so bad for you."

Hallie tried doing her best English accent, which was pretty melodramatic and said, "You have no idea, luv. It's just bloody awful being in insolation with that dreadful little monster. I do miss you so, daahling. Come give us a kiss...right here on my rosy little cheek. Come, come, don't be shy...I've been ev-uh so lonely."

Amanda gave Hallie a strange look, then kissed her awkwardly on the cheek.

Just then, Hilary entered the bath house, holding her toothpaste and toothbrush.

Amanda leaped away from the other girl. "Hilary!"

"Amanda?"

The girl who had been talking to Amanda a minute ago smirked, "Guess that makes me Hallie."

Amanda's scream was drowned out by the sound of rolling thunder.

* * *

A/N: The last scene was in the original script and I decided to keep it. 


	4. Twins

A/N: I give you the long awaited chapter to TPT. Also, there's some major stuff going on in here, so you might not want to skip this chapter, even if you have seen the movie a thousand times.

* * *

**The Parent Trap**

_Chapter Four_

Twins

* * *

It was pouring rain and the wind was howling. In the Isolation Bunk, Hallie Potter was in her flannel pajamas and a sweatshirt, pinning up postcards and photos over her cot. Hilary was wearing a matching sweater and pants and playing solitaire on her own cot. Now then, they would each sneak glances at the other.

A sudden gust of wind blew the window open, sending Hallie's photos flying into the air. She let out a frustrated scream, trying to salvage them to no avail. So then she rushed to the window, trying to shut it instead, but it wouldn't budge, either.

Hallie wished she could use her magic, but she wasn't starting school until this fall and the small spells her dad had taught her would only give her away to Hilary, not to mention the Ministry warning her father would receive upon her behalf.

Seeing the distressing events take place, Hilary decided to help Hallie with the window.

"Oh gosh, it's stuck!" she exclaimed, as the two girls pushed and tugged at the windowpane.

Finally the glass slid back in place, putting an abrupt stop to the strong wind. Together, the girls tied down the blinds and then squatted to the floor to pick up the remaining debris.

Hilary found the stuffed animal that Hallie always slept withlyingon the floor. It was worn and ragged, obviously from yearsof use. The animal itself looked like an overgrownferret.

She awkwardly handed it back to Hallie, "Here's your..." she thought it looked an awful lot like a --

"Jarvey," finished Hallie.

Hilary gasped with wide eyes. "You know about Jarveys?" she asked.

Hallie gave her the same look. "_You_ know about Jarveys?" she asked back.

Then, at the same time, they realized, "_You're a witch!_"

"Why didn't you tell me you were a witch?" gushed Hilary.

"Hello? How was I supposed to know you weren't a Muggle?" asked Hallie. "I don't exactly go around telling everyone I meet that I'm a witch."

Hilary rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose that's true. Anyway, now we know."

"Yes, we do," said Hallie as she began gathering her photos and magazine cut-outs.

"Any of your pictures ruined?" asked Hilary.

Hallie held up a torn and wrinkled photo. "Only the beautiful Terrence McHiggins."

Hilary seemed confused. "Who?" she asked.

"You've never heard of Terrence McHiggins?" asked Hallie in surprise.

Hilary shook her head no.

"Well, he's a singer from Edinburgh but he's been living in the U.S. Are you sure you haven't heard him on the WWN?"

Hilary shook her head again. "You know, we could easily fix that with a spell," she said, pointing at the glossy page that once belonged inside a gossip magazine.

"Yeah, if only we could use our magic," sighed Hallie.

"Hey, how come your pictures aren't moving? Terrence McHiggins _is_ a wizard, right?" asked Hilary.

Hallie nodded, "He is, but you couldn't very well expect me to bring moving pictures to a Muggle camp, could you? My dad checked all my stuff . . . _twice_ just to make sure I wasn't taking anything that might give us away." She rolled her eyes, "Fathers."

"How far away is your home, Hallie?" Hilary asked curiously.

"California's way at the other end of the country," said Hallie. She picked up a picture from the mess and showed it to Hilary. "Actually, here's a picture of my house."

Hilary took the picture and examined it closely. "Wow. It's beautiful," she commented.

"Yeah, we built it when I was little," explained Hallie. "We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables, back that-a-way . . . and this great pool with a sliding board . . ." she trailed off as she saw Hilary wasn't really listening, but had her eyebrows furrowed at something in the picture.

"Wh-who's that?" she asked softly, pointing to the back of a man.

"Oh, that's my dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture or he would've turned around," said Hallie, reminiscing. "He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together. He actually grew up near London, if you can believe it."

Hilary reacted strangely to Hallie's answer. As if she was cold, she started to rub the goosebumps on her arms.

"What's the matter?" asked Hallie, genuinely concerned.

Hilary pulled down the sleeves to her sweatshirt, "It's chilly in here, that's all."

Hallie walked across the cabin to her trunk and took out a bag of Oreos. She saw Hilary watching her and asked, "Want one?"

"Sure, I love Oreos," replied Hilary. Then, she hesitated and added, "At home, I eat them with . . . I eat them with peanut butter." Now she was prepared to be utterly laughed at.

Instead of laughing, Hallie stopped, surprised. "You do?" she asked. "That's so weird! So do I."

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Hilary. "Most people find that totally disgusting."

The other understood perfectly. "I know! I don't get it."

"Me either."

The two girls laughed, feeling a little guilty for enjoying each other's company instead of hating it. Hallie dug a jar of peanut butter from her trunk and opened it, and found a seat next to Hilary. They talked and shared the Oreos, dipping them in the jar every so often.

"So, what's your dad like?" asked Hallie, figuring she might as well as the girl about her father. "I mean, is he the kind of father you can talk to or is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talke to you later, honey,' but never really does?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head briefly as she added, "I hate that."

Hilary's lip formed a sort of sad, small smile. "I don't have a father actually," she replied. "I mean, I had one, once, I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. My mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

Hallie sighed reassuringly. "It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore."

"Tell me about it," put in Hilary, rolling her eyes this time.

They ate the Oreos and peanut butter for a little while before speaking, each lost in her own thoughts.

"How old are you?" Hallie finally asked.

Hilary's mouth was full, but she answered, "I'll be twelve on October eleventh."

Hallie choked on her biscuit. "So will I!"

Hilary's eyes widened. "Your birthday's on October eleventh?"

Hallie nodded.

"How weird is that?"

"Very," replied Hallie in disbelief. Then, she looked out of the window and realized, "Hey, it stopped raining. Want to go get a popsicle or something?" Not waiting for her reply, Hallie started towards the screen door.

Hilary didn't answer, but walked slowly towards Hallie, looking her up and down curiously. She studied her closely, biting her locket. Hallie could practically see the wheels turning in the other girl's head but looked down nervously as she felt her eyes on her and started fumbling with her chain.

"W-what's the matter?" Hallie asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

Insteading of telling her what was wrong, Hilary answered with a question. "Hallie, what's your mother like?"

"I never met her," she answered truthfully. "She and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before, I'm not sure. He doesn't like to talk about her . . . but I know she was really beautiful."

Hilary furrowed her eyebrows, the exact same way Hallie had done before. "How do you know that?"

Hallie was out on the wooden steps by now.

"Because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer and he caught me looking at it, like, all the time, so he gave it to me to keep." She had a deep feeling to change the subject, so she said, "Look, I'm really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something to drink?"

Hilary looked absolutey insulted. "Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" she exclaimed.

"At a time like what?" Hallie asked unfazingly.

"Don't you realize what's happening!" questioned Hilary, but continued when it was obvious that Hallie didn't. "Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the same birthday and . . ." she seemed to talking more to herself now, as she pieced everything together. "Oh man, this beyond coincidence, this is beyond imagination! I only have a mother, you only have a father. You've never seen your mum, I've never seen my dad. You have one old picture of your mum, I have one old picture of my dad. But at least yours is probably a whole picture--" Hallie gasped and Hilary could hear her footsteps retreating back into the cabin, "--mine's a pathetic, little thing, ripped right down the middle and . . . what are your rummaging in your trunk for?"

Hilary had followed Hallie back to see her tossing things frantically out of order. The other girl finally turned and answered, "This. It's the picture of my mom . . . and it's ripped, too."

Hilary was a little spooked now. "Right down the middle?" she asked.

"Right down the middle," confirmed Hallie with a nervous nod.

Hilary rushed to her trunk, widly tossing things out her things in the exact same way Hallie had done just moments earlier. She pulled out a small, tin box and opened it carefully, taking out a ripped photograph. She stepped towards Hallie, holding it against her chest.

"This is so freaky," she commented. "All right, on the count of three, we'll show them to each other, okay?"

They counted down together. "One . . . two . . ." they brought the pictures together, " . . . three!"

When placed next to each other, they fit perfectly, forming one complete photo. Hilary's mum sat cozily next to Hallie's dad. Behind them, was a life preserver with 'QE2' printed on it.

Hallie was biting her nails, "That's my dad . . ." she mumbled.

"And that's my mum," Hilary said softly.

The girls stared at the photo, then at each other. A formality of strangeness settled on them. They both reached for their lockets as a bell rang in the distance.

"That's the lunch bell," said Hilary.

Hallie shook her head. "I'm not so hungry anymore." Then, as if putting all these bizarre events together, she said, "So if your mom is my mom and my dad is your dad . . . and we're both born on October 11th, then you and I are, like . . . sisters!"

Hilary laughed shakily, "Sisters! Hallie, we're, like, twins!"

Frozen, Hilary laughed again as tears sprang to her eyes. Hallie's eyes filled up, too, and soon, tears were streaking her own cheeks. The girls put their arms around the other. They pulled apart, looked at each other, smiled, and then began to laugh. Hallie started to bite nervously on her locket again.

Hilary noticed it for the first time. "What's that your biting?"

Hallie looked down at the golden chain and replied, "Oh, I got it when I was born. It has an 'H' on it for 'Hallie.'"

The other girl pulled out an exact replica of the locket that she was biting on earlier and said, "I got mine when I was born, too. Except mine has an 'H' on it for 'Hilary.'"

Hallie shivered, "Now I've got goosebumps," she muttered. Then, as if suddenly realizing the complete fullness of the situation, she exclaimed, "Oh my god! I'm a twin! There's two of me! I mean, two of us! Wow, this is like . . . I have to sit down," she said as she took a seat on her sister's bunk.

"Think I'll join you," stated Hilary, as she sat down, too.

They sat silently for a minute before Hallie suddenly asked, "Can I see your toes?"

And Hilary felt there was surprisingly nothing awkward about the question. Had someone else wanted to examine her feet at such an out of place moment, she would have given them a strange look, but with Hallie, it felt natural.

She pulled off her sneakers without hesitation, "Sure."

Hallie then kicked off her own shoes and they held their feet out in front of them, side-by-side.

"Identical!" exclaimed Hilary. "Hands?"

They held out their hands.

"Oh my god. Exactly the same," said Hallie. Then, upon furthur inspection, she added, "Except I bite my nails."

"You should stop," Hilary reprimanded. "See how nice they could look?"

Hallie ignored her in not an unkind way and went on to ask, "What's your favorite color?"

"Mint green," replied Hilary.

"Oh my god, oh my god!"

Hilary bend her right thumb down to her wrist. "Can you do this with your right hand only?" she asked.

Hallie shook her head, "No, but I can do it with my left hand only." She preceeded to demonstrate.

"If you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?"

Hallie shrugged. "I don't know . . . pizza . . ."

"Topped with?" prompted Hilary.

"Olives, green pepppers . . ."

"And?"

"Anchovies."

Hilary freaked out. "Oh my god! We are twins!"

The girls hugged once again.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, they finally found out that they're twins and witches. The next chapter shows what's going with Harry this summer. Also, I just noticed how similar Harry and Hallie Potter sound . . .well, if you sayit with a British accent, anyway.I didn't mean to do that on purpose, by the way.

THANK YOUS:

angel - Thanks for the encouragement. Hallie's with Harry and Hilary's with Hermione, by the way.

Harry's Lost Twin - Thanks! I'm trying not to give up! This will be so muchfun when Cho gets into the picture.

mellowyellow36 - I'm glad I could make you laugh. Thanks for reviewing!

Lolly O'Neill - Glad you like it! I had no clue I had done that, I'm really sorry for the inconsistency and I'm gonna fix it and reload the chapters right away. Thanks for pointing that out.

caintbestuffed2login - Thank you sooo much! I'm so happy you love it!

AC/DC - Thanks! Here's the chapter and there's more to come, I promise!

Veelagrl9 - Thank you! Glad you think it's gonna rock. I loved the movie, too. So why not do it HP style?

sleepyineattle - I love making people laugh with my writing, so thanks a lot! I hope it was good enough!

sara - Thank you! I'll try to keep it up.

sweetpup - You like it? Thanks! I know, the good part won't be here for a while, but it'll be great when it gets here.

tewin - Here's the update, hope you like it!

LilSlayER723 2003 - Thanks! I'm gonna take your advice (since you're the ony who answered, anyway) and make it Cho grins evilly, can't wait! Oh yeah, I watched the movie before deciding to do this, so I know how you feel. Sorry you had to clean your room because of me, it's a pain, but what can I say?

tigerangel816 - I loved the Disney's 1998 version of it, too, with Lindsay Lohan. Thanks for reviewing, glad you like it! Here's your post.

none yua - Glad you like it!

hahfe 2003 - Here's the update. Thanks!

HarryDrocoPotter - It says in my summary that it's EXACTLY like the movie; that was a warning, so you shouldn't be too surprised. But thank you and I will continue.

Snidget-And-Co - I'm glad you think it's wonderful, that was so nice of you! Thanks! You've never heard of "The Parent Trap"? Well then, you should go rent it straight away. It's really cute, especially the 1998 version from Disney starting eleven-year-old Lindsay Lohan.

Sasha - Thank you so much, I love that you love it!

emma - Thank you, I plan to continue!

Claire - Thanks!

maya - Harry will be tied in more, I promise. Just stick with me long enough and you'll see.

Fiery Pheonix - Thank you!

Christina2002 - Well, here it is! Enjoy!

Ashley AND Hermione30 - Thanks for reviewing. My summary warned you that it was exactly like the movie, so yeah, that was the whole point to use the script from the movie. Sorry to disappoint you, but there will be some original stuff in here later on. This is one of those fun fics to do, not to really show off your work. If you want some original stuff, then check out my other fics. Actually, I have two coming soon that might interest you two. Sorry if you didn't like it that much, but thanks all the same .


End file.
